Trilateral Commission (2nd)
The Trilateral Commission is a black sphere alliance with a strong emphasis on community, technology marketing, and national economics. TriCom is currently protected by NoR and was reformed on August 24, 2010 by a group of ex-TriCom members and friends. = Charter of the Trilateral Commission = Preamble WE THE NATIONS OF THE TRILATERAL COMMISSION ARE DETERMINED * to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of international law can be maintained. * to promote social progress and better standards of life across the Black Sphere and Planet Bob. AND TO THESE ENDS * to practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as friends. * to unite our strength to maintain international peace and security. * to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that military force shall not be used, save in the common interest of the Trilateral Commission and her allies. HAVE RESOLVED TO COMBINE OUR EFFORTS TO ACCOMPLISH THESE AIMS Accordingly, our respective nations, through the government assembled in the Trilateral Commission, who have exhibited their full powers found to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present Charter of the Trilateral Commission and do hereby establish an organization to be known as the Trilateral Commission that will use this Charter as it's founding document and ultimate law. Article I: Initiation Any nation of any color pledging an oath to the Trilateral Commission requesting membership will be initiated, provided said nation does not present a security risk to the Trilateral Commission, or belong to any other alliances. Our oath consists of the following: * Nation Name * Nation Ruler * Nation Team * Resources * Nation Strength * Previous Alliances Article II: Structure 1. Although voting is not required, all members of the Trilateral Commission are encouraged to vote. 2. The Trilateral Commission will consist of a Supreme Council(The Chairman, The Chief Executive Officer, & The Three Directors) and a General Council(Any Government Officials & Ambassadors). 3. The charter of the Trilateral Commission is the highest law within the alliance; and it's word is to be followed by all Trilateralists without question; those found to be violating the word of the charter will be prosecuted without mercy by the Board of Directors or under special circumstances the Supreme Council as a whole. 3:A. The Laws Of The Commission All Trilateralists must follow the Laws Of The Commission: * No single individual may declare war on behalf of the Trilateral Commission. * No single Trilateralist or group of individuals may conspire to force the Trilateral Commission into an unjust or dishonorable war. * No single Trilateralist or group of individuals may conspire to overthrow the current government structure of the Trilateral Commission. * All Trilateralists are expected to conduct themselves on Alliance, Foreign Alliance, and CyberNations forums, IRC channels and other ways of communication with honor and in a respectable manner. * Any and all trolling or acts of deliberate provocation are forbidden. * All Trilateralists are responsible for their actions and words and will be held accountable as such. * Leaving the alliance without first making a resignation thread is frowned upon. Leaving the alliance before waiting a minimum of sixty days after receiving any type of aid, or leaving the alliance when the threat of conflict is imminent or has been realized will not be tolerated and the offending nation will be expected to pay reparations in full for any aid received. 2:A. Supreme Council 2:A.I The Chairman The Chairman is the leader of the alliance and Head of the Supreme Council. The Chairman will command the government body of the Commission, and maintain veto power over it. The Chairman serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Chairman resigns he or she will be granted life-time access to all levels of the government sector and serve as an adviser to all levels of government within the Trilateral Commission. The current Chief Executive Officer will then be nominated as Chairman and an election among the government body of the Commission will be held to determine the successor. 2:A.II The Chief Executive Officer Being one level underneath the Chairman, the Chief Executive Officer is the highest ranking officer, administrator, or executive, in charge of total co-management of the alliance. He/She can make all final decisions for the exception of declaration of inter-alliance war & termination of the alliance. The Chief Executive Officer serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Chief Executive Officer resigns he or she will be granted life-time access to all levels of the government sector and serve as an adviser to all levels of government within the Trilateral Commission. The Director chosen by the Chairman will take over the Chief Executive Officer's vacancy. If the Director chosen by the Chairman does not want the Chief Executive Officer position,then one of the other two available directors will be selected and put up for election to the entire membership of the Commission. 2:A.III The Board Of Directors This includes three Directors that are part of the Supreme Council, they serve as an adviser to the Chairman and Chief Executive Officer as well as a check and balance system for the alliance to assure that power is distributed evenly and that the corruption of power does not take place and to protect the word of the charter and it's law. They will also collectively take the place of the Chairman if the Chief Executive Officer is not available to do so until either the Chief Executive Officer or the Chairman returns and resumes their prior position; if during this time-frame an act of war is committed upon the commission or a mutual defense partner of the commission by a foreign aggressor the Directors will only go through with diplomatic procedures, but they cannot make a declaration of war upon the afore mentioned aggressor. The Directors are elected in the following ways, one Director by the Chairman, one director by the General Council, and the last Director is elected by vote of the entire government body (excluding the Chairman). The Directors are re-elected every three months in the same fashion. The Directors are all of equal power and each Director serves as a voter towards any issue/treaty brought upon the Supreme Council. If one or more of the Directors is not present during the voting of an issue/treaty the voting will be balanced via majority vote. Each elected Director will be also be assigned to a role by consensus of the Supreme Council as a whole according to that individual director's abilities and experience in certain fields. (See 2.C for possible roles) In order for a member to be eligible for being elected as a director the following prerequisites must be met. * Must already be an existing member of the government. * Must be a very active participant in government meetings (via IRC), government discussions (via Forum), and maintain an active nation in-game. * Must be experienced in Internal and External Affairs and have made at least 1 major contribution to the alliance. 2.C Director's Roles 2.C.I Internal Affairs He/she is in charge of the inner workings of the alliance and it's forum. He/she is in charge of communication, the treasury, and answering any FAQ's any members may have about the alliance or the game. He/she may appoint up a two officials. 2.C.II External Affairs He/she is in charge of All foreign relations. He/she may appoint up to two officials. He/she is also in charge of directing recruitment drives. He/she works to ensure that all new recruits are trustworthy and filters out suspicious individuals. He/she works with the Director assigned to Internal Affairs to root out suspicious recruits. 2.C.III Defense He/she is in charge of the military of the Trilateral Commission. He/she works with the Director assigned to Internal Affairs on filtering ghosts. He/she works with the Director assigned to External Affairs on any possible threat that may be brought to the Trilateral Commission. He/she may appoint up to two officials. 2.D The General Council 2.D.I Government Officials Government Officials appointed by the Board of Directors are to perform tasks assigned to them by their respective elector. Tasks given to the Government Officials by their elector must be within the jurisdiction of that Director's assigned role. Government Officials are removed from office when their elector's term is over or at the discretion of the elector. 2.D.II Ambassadors Ambassadors are special Government Officials under the direction of the Director assigned to External Affairs. Ambassadors act as representatives of the Trilateral Commission on diplomatic missions to foreign alliances. Ambassadors can only be assigned tasks within the jurisdiction of the Director assigned to External Affairs. Article III: Elections The government of the Trilateral Commission will never pass any act or take any action that will remove or infringe the upon the right to free elections of any government office that is electable according to the charter's law. The government is never under any circumstance allowed to alter election rules and regulations to prevent the election of an individual to office. In the case that elections must be postponed the Supreme Council must be in complete consensus of doing so but this can only be done under special circumstances. Article IV: Removal From The Alliance Anyone can submit a request to expel a member from the Trilateral Commission. The Trilateral Commission government will review the case and may dismiss it if it is deemed irrelevant or not made in the interest of the commission. The accused nation will be given 24 hours to respond to the accusations. However, this Grace period may be extended at the will of the Chairman, or a majority vote by the government. Any member that declares war without Government approval may be expelled immediately without a vote from the Body Republic. The Chairman cannot be expelled from the Alliance but he can be removed from office with a 4/5ths vote of the Supreme Council. The Chairman can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article V: Revision Of The Charter Any member can submit a motion to revise the Charter to the Body Republic floor. However, majority vote of the Supreme Council will be required for approval. 5.A Process Of Voting When an issue/treaty is introduced to the alliance the Supreme Council will have to approve it's passing by performing a 4/5ths vote. Signed By; Drakedeath - Chairman of the Trilateral Commission Grim Reaper - CEO of the Trilateral Commission Vince Sixx - Director of the Trilateral Commission Monday, August 23, 2010 = History of the Commission = TriCom (1st) March 4, 2008: Trilateral Commission is founded, protected by the Confederacy of Imperial States August 4, 2008: CIS disbands, causing TriCom to sign a protectorate with the New Polar Order September 8, 2008: Per terms from the War of the Coalition, NpO cancels the protectorate September 15, 2008: The Dark Evolution signs a protectorate with TriCom January, 2009: TriCom signs an OADP with The Ravyns March 4, 2009: TriCom turns one year old April 17, 2009: TriCom upgrades their protectorate to an MDoAP April 20, 2009: Paladins of Freedom breaks off from TriCom April 25, 2009: TOOLL steps down as Chairman of TriCom, leaves, and joins PoF; GrimReaper becomes Chairman April 26, 2009: TriCom enters the Karma War by declaring war on Alliance of International Defense in defense of TDE May 1, 2009: AiD surrenders to TriCom and DE, receiving a white peace May 10, 2009: PoF begins widespread poaching of TriCom members; war between TriCom and PoF becomes a possibility until reps are paid by the latter. June 18, 2009: TriCom, The Ravyns, and Iunctus sign the Inner Circle MDoAP bloc July 29, 2009: TriCom merges into The Circle of Icarus TSE/TriCom(2nd) May 24, 2010: The Swedish Empire is founded by two former TriCom members, protected by NoR August 24, 2010: TSE becomes TriCom 2.0, reforming the alliance = Treaties = Category:Alliances Category:Black Team Category:Trilateral Commission Category:Re-established alliances